


Mashumaireshu!! Holiday 2020 Musings

by TheYuriReviewer



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Changing POV, Christmas, Confession, F/F, Flashbacks, Holiday, Lesbian, Mashumairesh!!, Oneshot, REIJINGSIGNAL, Yuri, first person POV, tame, waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriReviewer/pseuds/TheYuriReviewer
Summary: As Christmas comes around, the gang reminisces over their lovers and how they came to love them. Small fic.Happy 2021!
Relationships: Delmin/Ruhuyu, Mashima Himeko/Howan, Rararin/Uiui/Sumomone, Uiui/Sumomone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mashumaireshu!! Holiday 2020 Musings

Himeko

_

It wasn’t me really. I swear. She was just...sooo ditzy.

Ditzy and cute-as-a-button.

“Himeko-Chan? Were you thinking about something just now? I’m almost done and the others should be leaving soon,” she woke me from my daydream.

After such a raucous night, the events prior still rocked me to the bone. Her peppiness though, was never daunted. It shook my fragile heart to pieces.

“No, Howan, I-I was just...nevermind. I’m here…for you.”

___

_I remember when she came by our rehearsal stage the first time, if Midi-City was my face it would’ve lit up as bright as New Year’s._

_Her adorable hair ribbons._

_That trounce she did, almost skipping from scenario to scenario._

_And those devil horns she threw up all the time. Precious._

_Yet, I had to catch myself. Such flagrant infatuation was unbecoming of me._

___

_Though, she was also quite helpless, as evidenced by her request to sojourn at my apartment. I was a terrible cook and felt still quite awkward around her, so I initially wanted to decline but the moment I met her eyes I struck away any ideas to the contrary._

_“Can I stay, wit-with you? I don’t want to be a bother and I’ll certainly help out wherever I can...I just have no place to go for tonight.”_

_A helpless country bumpkin._

_Correction._

_MY helpless country bumpkin._

_And I had to come to her rescue._

___

_When she stepped inside my humble abode, I realized just how nervous I really was._

_So much of my life had been private. I hadn’t mentioned much to my bandmates beforehand, Delmin and Ruhuyu._

_Though those two were perhaps a much more helpless case than I ever would be. Delmin, the very stoic yet shy bean whose odd proclivities prevented her from showing her true feelings to that rambunctious wolf._

_And a true wolf she was. Always nosy and excited about...well, everything._

_Insatiable._

_Boundless, literally. She had absolutely no concept of boundaries at all. I suppose that was why Delmin would often stab her with her tail; then again, knowing Delmin that could just be her way of showing Ruhuyu affection._

_I always thought it was, anyway._

___

_Howan cooked the most wonderful meals. I felt it was a bit insulting even that I should be served by my crush when I had done little for her in turn, but still, the insult to refuse her cooking was far greater than my self deprecation._

_She was tenacious, always inviting me on outings, often just the two of us. Part of me wanted desperately to see her through to confess my growing love for her but I wasn’t ready and honestly wasn’t sure I ever would be._

_Cafe after cafe. Concert after concert. We barely rehearsed knowing she’d just ask to go sight-seeing with me again. Her hand so easily guiding mine with hers and out the door._

_How disgraceful of me._

___

_Delmin_

___

_You could say she was...how they say, “invigorated” by these findings but I knew her better. You could say, I knew her best._

_Enough to know when to poke her to calm down, to console her when her hyper-active antics wore her down, to stay with her during her most trying times._

_I loved her, fully, wholeheartedly, ever._

_But to say it aloud? Ah, that is folly._

___

_I remember her first audition, my calculated prowess never staying her spirit. Her exaggerated style with the kicks and snares ringing heavy in my head._

_‘Lovely,’ I thought at the time._

_‘Just what I need. Some crazy klutz taking the spotlight.’_

_Unlike the others that simply gossiped about such things, I took this seriously._

_The bass...it spoke to my mood, my overall personality. I felt the loneliness of its tone._

_A devil mint dragon...nothing special to my kind but to others, a fascinating specimen._

_Especially to Ruhuyu._

___

_I recalled when I met her. How she looked at me like some sort of exotic zoo animal._

_I wasn’t anxious to see her, for her bombasticism repelled me, at least at first._

_‘I don’t need her, I don’t need anyone to keep me going. Just me.’_

_In time though, her tones melded more with mine and we created a fellowship in our music. She was quite hyped still yet I felt a camaraderie between us._

_Her actions became infectious, causing me to only lightly scold her at times._

_It was only then that her true personality. It was not incorrect that before, when she so brazenly cavorted about, nary a care to her name, I didn’t feel some interest in her then. But it was the aftermath,_

_The serious look I gave her asking her to politely quiet down, I saw her recoil at me, as if she were an abused puppy._

_I realized in that moment, I could never truly, be angered by this girl._

___

_Himeko_

___

_Perhaps it was that time she was taken away from me._

_Now that my heart had begun accepting her frequent pulls on me, my grasp had been denied._

_By them. REIJINGSIGNAL._

_Idols any Myumon among us all would sell their souls to meet, yet this foreigner, this jumpy silly little girl, is picked up by these queens out of the blue. And just as she got closer than ever to me. Just as I had felt her sleeping form, her tail brush by my face. Her caress, how ever chaste it may seem._

_MY FOREIGNER!_

_And yet, I had no one to blame but myself. Had I been more protective, acted upon my instincts, and claimed her when I had a chance, I wouldn’t be in this situation._

_Days after, she was still away from me. I knew my mistake now. How could I have been so stupid?!_

_‘She would’ve never left me, if I sealed the deal.”_

___

_Howan_

___

_They took me to their “limousine”, at least that’s what Himeko called it when we drove by earlier. I had never seen one in person before and the way the members of REIJINGSIGNAL sprawled about so casually really spoke to their superiority._

_The blue goddess, Uiui-sama was quite smitten it seemed with Sumomone-sama, constantly cuddling her across from me and Rararin-sama. Though, it seemed Uiui-sama was quite stilled. It reminded me so much of Delmin-chan and Ruhuyu-chan really, for some reason. “Could they be…”_

_I looked up to Rararin-sama who seemed completely used to the situation and realized I had begun aloud, covering my mouth in instant embarrassment. Rararin-sama smiled warmly and leaned towards me whispering, “It’s ok. You'll get used to this.”_

_I was beside myself. I was going to see REIJINGSIGNAL, the goddesses of Midi-City’s inner workings! Their apartment suite! Their studio! How they create those amazing compositions!_

_“Ooooh, Himeko-chan, isn’t this amaz-”_

_Then it dawned on me. I couldn’t share this experience with her. That, saddened me, more than I expected._

_The daily excursions, our night time outings, all simply impulses I had whenever I saw Himeko-chan’s cute face. They were at best, frivolous. And now, when the experience we could partake in together,_

_She is bereft of me, and I, of her._

_It was enough to bring tears to my eyes on the rest of the trip over. And then, I felt a hand, concerned, rubbing my shoulder. I looked over to see Uiui-sama and Sumomone-sama...kissing, enraptured by each other with no regard to us at all._

_I turned back to the hand comforting me and on instinct felt Himeko’s warmth near me. Of course, she was not there._

_“Howan-san, what’s wrong? You can tell me? Is it Ui and Sumo? Don’t worry, they do this all the time, no matter who’s present. I can tell them to knock it off if you’d like.”_

_“Nnn...No, it’s ok. I just...I wish Himeko-chan was here.”_

_She thumbed over my cheek, wiping the tear away._

___

_Rararin_

___

_She looked so delicate. A fragile angelfish tossed into a sea of unknown entities._

_And I the shark, the hunter, waiting, watching. Yet, I forgot all that cornering I had before. In favor of interest and intrigue._

_‘Himeko? Now who could that be?’_

_By the ways she called the name, the inflection suggests companion but the casual delivery mixed with anxiety pointed to romantic entanglements._

_‘A lover, or perhaps a crush not yet reciprocated?’_

_I rubbed her cheek, reassuring._

_I’m sure my girls looked at me, between their make-out, wary that I was not aware flanderization with prey was not tolerated._

_And yet to leave her wallowing, misery sweet. A crime at such an early stage. I was not about to let this girl despair so, damn the consequences._

_

Himeko

_

“Himeko! I have to run out to get supplies we missed last time! Make sure to watch it and don’t let it overcook!~ Everyone will be over soon!”

She called happily before heading out the door.

‘Really, was I worth all this effort?’ I thought, back to my usual self-doubt.

At this point with us, Howan would not hear such talk, even tell me to apologize to myself. How naive my dolt was. MY...Dolt.

_

_She appeared days later, speaking fervently of her time with REIJINGSIGNAL._

_I, under a depressive spell from the lack of her, was just elated she hadn’t become smitten with them._

_No, I did not think she was…”easy,” per say._

_I just figured myself inadequate for her love. As if to quell this loatheful atmosphere I garner, she embraced me lovingly._

_“Oh, Himeko! How I wish you with me to see the wondrous sights they had!”_

_A doleful mite as I, loved by one so pure. And how she wanted me by her side._

_I, am unworthy._

___

_I grew hostile._

_No, not physically. I would never hurt anyone, especially the doll I so adore._

_It was,_

_Her effortless glee, that beauteous joy she emanate,_

_I could not match its sheer brilliance._

___

_I sat by the ocean and thought of these notions, baby,_

_To erase you._

___

_Delmin_

___

_“Where is she now? She avoids me so frequently, now,” Howan whined._

_“You should know her by now. Don’t you sleep in her place of residence? She likes to keep to herself,” I replied. ‘She’s probably still sore over your bout’ with REIJINGSIGNAL.’_

_I felt my wolfy companion beside me, ever eager to jump on any innuendo she could, begin to speak her two cents but my tail put an end to that immediately. I felt a jab to my side in kind but paid it no mind._

_Howan sulked down, uncharacteristic of her usual jovial attitude._

_“Well, she is known to head to more “secluded” areas during her “times alon-”_

_“Maybe she’s by the waterfront. I’ve seen her take walks when Delmin and I, “argue,” Ruhuyu cluelessly blurted out._

_She looked at me with that last utterance and though internally I was very much understanding her meaning, her indiscretion irked me._

_A spark passed by my horns, warning her to continue speaking of this no more._

_Howan just seemed confused, as if the thought of us having a confrontation eluded her._

_Yet she did not press us, instead far too worried about the state of her would-be beloved._

___

_Howan_

___

_I hurried to the shore to see her._

_Delmin had a more somber tone in her iteration of Himeko._

_‘Was it really me...me? Could she detest me so? I haven’t been able to cook for her since my time with Rararin-sama. Does she not like me anymore? I had seen such delight when I first met her, made her dinner, bonded over our taste in music; yet now she wouldn’t even give me the time of day._

_Her wayward glances at me during rehearsal._

_Those tail caresses she placed upon me during the nighttime slumbers._

_Her hair untangled by her by my expert cosmetic dexterity._

_(My mother taught me well :))_

_To miss all of that because some...inability to communicate? No, I won’t let that happen._

___

_I saw her, perched by her lonesome on the sandy shoal._

_With no discernible reason to have noticed my presence, I pressed forward , unfettered by any sudden interruption that may have occurred._

_She looked longingly up to the stars, a sorrowful face adorned._

_Remnants of tears streaked across the sides of her fac. Tears upon which she had no reason for I would fix this._

_“Himeko-chan!” I called out to her, running across to her side._

_She turned to me, stunned by my sudden cry to her._

_“Ho-Ho-wan…”_

_I stopped to catch my breath panting hard in front of her now._

_She stood in front of me._

___

_She stood, hunched over in front of me._

_“Ho-Howan, I-”_

_“WHY WON’T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT...whatever this is?!” she blurted out._

_“I-uh…” I was speechless._

_“You’ve been like this ever since REIJINGSIGNAL. Why? I came back, didn’t I? I wanted to share my experiences with all of you but you most of all, and you, you...Shut me out! Why?!”_

_She was exasperated, annoyed and distraught and it had taken a toll on her. This little gem I had loved, I was horrible._

_Tears came once more, threatening to engulf my entire being right then and there._

_I collapsed into my knees, bringing my hands to my face._

_“Howan, how could I be so…” Uttered through my cries._

_Then, I felt her hands on my head and knee, comforting in their purpose. She knelt down in front of me, bringing my chin up to see her glistening eyes met mine._

_“There’s no reason to go at this alone. I want to help you. So please, speak.”_

_Howan’s figure showed brighter than ever now, not only embodied by her beautiful appearance but her boundless empathy as well._

_“Oh, Howan. I LOVE YOU!” I embraced her power in my grasp of my true soulmate._

_“All this time, I felt I was unpleasant to your eyes, that I could not possibly match you as a partner. You shined far more than me and I just couldn’t seem to follow your light. I thought it would be better if you found someone else. Someone who would do you justice, not my useless as-”_

_*SMACK*_

_“Never. Speak. Like. That. AGAIN.”_

_My cheek stung but I felt a genuine serious tone from her, something that honestly frightened me._

___

_Howan_

___

_And then, I kissed her._

___

Himeko

_

“Hello, Delmin-chan, Ruhuyu-chan. Howan has left for a bit to get some groceries. Make yourselves at home,” I said greeting them at the door.

As usual, Delmin always took to some task no one else had noticed beforehand while Ruhuyu...looked for any excuse to laze around on the floor.

‘Opposites attract, I guess,’ I thought to myself.

Though...I’m embarrassed to even think this...but who’s top? 

You’d think it would be Delmin cause she’s so stoic and calculated but maybe…

‘Eugh...I don’t need that image.’

___

_Rufuyu_

___

_“Ufufufu...the plot thickens,” I tittered to Delmin._

_“What plot? It’s plain as day that these two have been head-over-heels for each other since day one.”_

_Delmin always loved to spoil my fun. But then I guess, that was what attracted her to me. My lovely devil mint dragon._

_That serious facade she puts up. I’ve seen her true self and I feel blessed for having so. I may even be the only one who has._

_“What are you thinking with that perverted grin about you?”_

_“You,” I said without skipping a beat._

_She lit up from her standard monotone to a blushed anger, sparking up at the same time._

_“You better not interfere with this. It’ll sort itself out, I’m sure.”_

___

_Himeko_

___

_Must my entire being be nothing but firing neurons, always exploding with energy on impact?_

_Or have I melded with this creative before me now, as our hearts become one?_

_Our souls entwined?_

___

_Those were the muses that rushed through my head as her lips met mine._

_And then...all too soon, we separated._

_I felt a bit of her in me, as if her lips imprinted on me now. A sensuous notion to be sure._

_“I love you too, Himeko. I always have. I always will. From our first night together, I never wanted it to end. I never told you because...well, I mean you never told me till now. I suppose one of us had to eventually. And, I’m glad it was you. It proves without a doubt that you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. And NO ONE can dampen your spirit for good. You’re resilient and I love that about you…_

_Actually that’s not true at all.”_

_I looked up to her, she smiled warmly._

_“I love EVERYTHING about you Himeko!”_

_If I were to drop dead right now of a terminal case of happiness...I would hate it cause Howan would be devastated. So I opted to just pass out in her arms._

_Next best thing._

___

_We returned, reborn to Delmin and Ruhuyu. They had long known of my crush on Howan for these past months, yet I didn’t really care. I knew they would accept this relationship of ours, just as we would encourage theirs eventually. In fact, I had long suspected them of harboring the same feelings...for each other._

___

_Delmin_

___

_It looked like they made up and then some. I wasn’t about to complain about their relationship nor did I want to ask them to refrain from getting a little “frisky” but again, a little decorum would be nice. At this point they would be nuzzling gently and though Himeko-chan would become quite shy around her with us it wouldn’t stop Howan-chan’s libido. They often left the room at that point at least._

_They were quiet too, something I wasn’t sure at this point if I was glad or mortified for._

_Now if only...she would come to me._

___

_Himeko and Delmin_

___

_The line between friend and lover is not one so easily crossed, especially concerning the singular, “fairer” sex._

_Boundaries become faded through time spent with one another. With boys, there’s a stigma; if you feel love, do another man the trials you take on are much darker than most individuals ever would endure. ‘Will he like me back?’ isn't the top of the list really._

_But with girls,_

_If you harbor anything further than keen friendship, the anxiety envelops you. You could easily hang with her, have her over for sleepovers, practice together, go out for lunch, even bring her to date locations._

_No one bats an eye._

_But that’s also the sword’s edge. To try to go further could ruin everything you have with her. She radiates a love you want to return but she’ll say after, “I don’t love you THAT way.”_

_That. So ambiguous yet so telling. She can tear you down so easily. At least a man knows a multitude of reasons he couldn’t love his Heavenly brother. Bigotry, society, no reciprocation, et cetera._

_With a girl’s rejection, there’s really no other reason;_

_‘She's just not that into you.’_

_That one line,_

_Weakens you._

_Makes you suspicious._

_Nonsensical._

_Ignorant._

___

_Rufuyu_

___

_She...had taken it._

_Sure, she said she meant to give it back but who was I to know._

_I asked her if she saw…”that”._

_My unrestrained confession to her, only to be locked away in the deepest depths of my heart. Only now, to be thrust upon her, violently and without consent._

_Without even her slightest inclination._

_I felt shame unequaled. I turned from her, meaning only reparations for my grievances._

_And that’s when I felt her embrace. She was a mess to be sure, yet she radiated an empathy that dwarfed all in that moment._

_I felt her horns speak as if to give me indication by true feelings._

_“Oh, Delmin. I-”_

_And like that...I was rendered speechless for perhaps the only time my life._

_But I couldn’t be happier._

_Because...it was her._

_“Shut up...for once, you dolt.”_

_And finally, I fell back...in euphoria the most grateful smile on my face._

_

Howan

_

Everyone had finally arrived, at least who could make it.

Those rambunctious boys of DOKONJOFINGER. They wanted to make it, least I assumed they did, they got in trouble with the school principal...again.

Honestly, I liked their company but they would’ve probably lit Himeko’s kitchen on fire! They mean well those guys, but they’re crazy as heck on a good day.

Hahaha!

Of course, the ones I was the most surprised by was REIJINGSIGNAL’s acceptance of the invitation. I was far too scared to ask them myself but Himeko insisted. Gone was any animosity she harbored for them, realizing they weren't much different than us. Though, I feel Ui and Sumo-sama’s constant make-out sessions made them no longer a rival for my love. She was still irked whenever Rararin-sama got closer than usual to me. Just a couple of lovestruck vixens, looking for the next thrill life brings.

And lastly, the woman of the hour and my sweetest dreams…

Himeko.

_

_Himeko_

___

_I half considered not making “this” leap after all. I stared heavy at department stores sections, the light of the windows enticing me in. The nice counter-store ladies guiding my choices;_

_“Well what does she like?”_

_“I don’t know. This is the first time I’ve tried going this far with her. She doesn’t wear much of “this”...as I’ve seen.”_

_“You know, if this is what you’re going to do, you gotta wow her.”_

_“Wow her?”_

_“The gift won’t be enough if you don’t mean it. She needs your your genuine love...err I feel I may be speaking too personally, (perhaps from experience) sorry about that.”_

_“No, I appreciate it, really. Thank you...Ah! I’ll take that one! She’ll love that one!”_

_“That is a great choice. I’m sure she’ll love it but you gotta really- ahh I’ve said to much.”_

_She was great and sounded like she may have had the same experience I was about to have._

_I had once felt the thought of progress defeat me._

_For, it was her cruel sister, Fear that gripped me so._

_And yet,_

_Through all our trials and tribulations, I could scarcely let Uncertainty stall me._

_

I saw Delmin next to Ruhuyu soon after dinner.

It had been such a merry atmosphere even as Sumo and Ui-sama and even Rararin-sama started aggressively making out when the rum was introduced. They apologized profusely after coming to their senses an hour later, leaving incredibly red.

Our boss headed out too, probably taking the intoxicated girls home.

All had left now and the presents had been handed out and eggnog had been all but finished off. Ruhuyu was teasing Delmin sleepily and while Delmin accepted her first couple kisses, she had rendered her paralyzed on the floor. That tail did wonders.

“Himeko chan, Howan-chan, thank you so much for inviting us over this holiday. I thoroughly enjoyed this. I apologize for Ruhuyu however.”

“She won’t be apologizing after I’m done with her tonight, heheh.”

Delmin went beat red and immediately stood up and dragged her out of my apartment, at a speed I was not aware she had.

“Have a great night, you two.”

_

Howan

_

At that, she closed the door, and...it was just,

the two of us.

Banner above us, tree ever warmed in the corner,

the succulent chocolates still filling the bowls.

My Lindt chocolate shirt slightly stained by the Toblerone and crumbs of the Biscotti on my night pants. Her Coca-cola is still fizzing softly on the table.

Our mugs, still filled with Hot chocolate. And an air of…”what’s next?” about us.

She looked up to me, her lovely feline fancy tail wagging lithely behind her. A face no one could refuse. She pecked me so quickly I barely registered the kiss and then spoke up for the first time in awhile.

“Howan...I have a confession to make.

I felt this would be the perfect time to say this.”

Her steady voice changed my tone, my atmosphere, instantly. She leaned closer but I refused to shy away. Not this time.

“Sure, Himeko, what is it?”

“I wanted to give you something, a present especially for you. ONLY for you. And I have been waiting and waiting, desperate to give this to you for months now. I made up my mind a year ago actually through these last three years we’ve been together, these will honestly be the best years of my life. Period. And I can’t help to be even more selfish. To want even more happiness to come. But, in order for that to happen, I must make the biggest jump, the highest leap. Without fail. Without fear. Without regret. 

This, I give to you, my most beloved star.”

She held up a tiny wrapped box, no larger than her hands, to me.

I was gobsmacked but gingerly accepted, pulling the delicately strung bow once, watching as it unravelled magically down to reveal the satin container within.

She clasped my hands in hers and said so perfectly,

“Howan, will you marry me?”

She opened the box simultaneously, unveiling the prettiest diamond ring I had ever seen. Nothing in all the Jewels of Christendom could compare. I felt my heart secede from my chest, lifting up into the breast and farther still, beating heavier than ever before. My face, beyond description.

Thankfully my mouth still barely functioned and still I could only utter the shortest response possible,

“Yes.”

And that was that. 

She met my lips not one second later, and I fell into her arms, her tongue flourishing my acceptance thoroughly. And I could do nothing but entice her into me even more. Our mugs had spilled out in the fierceness of the action, pouring all over the carpet. But I couldn't care less.

WE would not make it to the bed, tonight.

_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus over! Coming back in full swing soon!


End file.
